


Of Pride and Prom Queens

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x20, Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments, Prom Queen, Season 2, burt and Carole being amazing parents again, lots of early klaine fluff, s2, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: After the junior prom ordeal in which Kurt was elected prom queen, he and Blaine have a sweet moment together before they head back to Kurt’s house.When they arrive home, there’s no hiding the crown and scepter from Burt and Carole, who immediately want to know what happened.Slight angst, but mostly fluff. Picks up where 2x20 “Prom Queen” left off after prom.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378333
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Of Pride and Prom Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all are so sweet with your encouragement surrounding these quarantine-fueled fics! They really are a great way to escape in between my online classes, ugh.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cheers erupt from the mass of students as the final chords of the last song are played, signifying the end of junior prom. Searching through their group of friends, Kurt’s eyes find Blaine, who’s already looking at him with a small, knowing smile.

Kurt’s stomach flips warmly, that giddy feeling he hasn’t been able to completely shake yet when he’s around Blaine making yet another appearance tonight. His boyfriend says a quick goodbye to Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam and is beside him and taking his hand within seconds, and Kurt sucks in a breath involuntarily.

“You okay?” Blaine asks, concerned, always so in tune with every little thing Kurt does. 

Kurt steadies himself, nodding. “Yes. Just panicked about the whole hand-holding in public thing for a moment, but I’m all good.”

Blaine drops his hand instantly. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. We don’t have to —“

“No,” Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “I am holding hands with my boyfriend at my prom. Hell, we already slow danced in front of everyone. This is nothing.”

Blaine beams, squeezing their interlocked hands as they walk out of the gym. “I’m so proud of you. You were so amazing and strong tonight.”

“I’m proud of _us_ ,” Kurt counters. “You also faced your demons tonight. We did it together.”

“You’re incredible. I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” Blaine replies, and when Kurt glances over at him, he notices that very specific Blaine look, the one that sends a shock through his entire being at the sheer intensity of the adoration in his eyes.

Kurt ducks his head under the attention, feeling his face heat up. “You make me feel like I could fly.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual,” Blaine replies, bumping their shoulders together. “You looked stunning tonight, by the way.”

“Thank you. The crown and scepter were the two accessories I didn’t know I needed,” Kurt jokes, genuine humor just on the edge of bitterness.

Blaine squeezes their hands again, glancing over his shoulder as he sharply turns them down a nearby hallway.

“Blaine? What are you doing?” Kurt asks, blindly following his boyfriend down the empty corridor.

Rounding a corner, Blaine pushes Kurt up against the wall right before the stairwell, effectively hidden from view from anyone who would walk past the hallway. His face is bright red and his eyes are darting between Kurt’s eyes and lips, hesitation evident but wrestling with something much stronger.

“I can’t even describe how amazing you are,” Blaine murmurs, reaching up to adjust the crown on his head gently. “I feel empowered just by being with you, you’re so magnetic —“

Something breaks within Kurt, and he releases Blaine’s hand to drag them up his arms, pulling him closer. “Kiss me.”

Blaine pauses only for a moment before closing the short distance between them, pressing Kurt back against the wall with careful hands on his sides. The kiss is open-mouthed, passionate, all-consuming — it makes Kurt buzz from head to toe, digging his hands into Blaine’s shoulders.

“Oh my god,” he gasps, nearly involuntarily, when they break apart for air, panting. “Um, wow.”

Blaine laughs quietly, breathlessly. “Yeah. Wow. I’m sorry, I don’t really know what took over me —“

“Don’t apologize,” Kurt retorts. “I asked you to kiss me, so you _kissed_ me.”

“I did.”

Kurt exhales loudly. “Was that making out? I mean, I know we’ve kissed a lot before, with, you know, _purpose_ , but like, in the two months we’ve been dating, I’ve never — we’ve never —“

At Blaine’s endearingly amused look, Kurt snaps his mouth shut. “What?”

“Nothing,” he replies with a fond smile. “I mean, that was definitely something.”

“It was,” Kurt nods, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a tentative smirk. “I would not be opposed to it happening again.”

“Noted,” Blaine grins. “But can we move this to the car? Not that anyone would be looking for us in here, but it’s been a trying night already, wouldn’t want to add fuel to the fire.”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand in his again. “Your wish is my command.”

By the time they reach Kurt’s Navigator, most of the students have cleared out of the parking lot, leaving just a few lingering cars. However, after a few minutes of trying to rekindle the same intensity they experienced in the building, they both mutually decide that making out in a near-empty parking lot under fluorescent lights in rural Ohio skeeves them out just a little too much at this point. Thus, they settle for holding hands over the center console as Kurt drives them back to his house.

When they pull into the driveway, Kurt’s quick to park and turn the car off, cutting the lights as fast as he can.

“We have two minutes before my dad starts wondering why we’re not inside yet, because he definitely heard me pull in. Don’t mess up my hair and try not to wrinkle my clothes too much,” Kurt instructs, and with a quick nod from Blaine, they frantically pull each other close for one last moment together without parental scrutiny.

Kurt pulls back almost exactly two minutes later. “Do I look presentable?”

Blaine takes in his kiss-swollen lips and rumpled lapel, creased from where he had grabbed it to pull him in. “As good as you’re going to get, I think.”

Kurt nods, giving Blaine a once-over as well. “Same to you. Ready?”

“Ready.”

******

At the sound of two cars doors slamming, Burt looks up to catch Carole’s eyes from across the room, sharing a knowing smile. They’re not naïve; it’s prom night, and even if it wasn’t, there was no hiding the sound of the Navigator pulling into the driveway a little over two minutes ago.

When his son and his son’s boyfriend step into the house, the first thing Burt notices is not how rosy-cheeked or red-lipped they look, but actually the golden crown that sits atop Kurt’s head and the scepter he holds casually.

“How was prom?” He asks carefully, eyeing the accessories his son definitely did not have when he left the house earlier that day.

“It was fun,” Kurt responds, not elaborating any further as Blaine nods beside him.

Burt sighs. No use beating around the bush. “Kurt, why the hell are you wearing a crown and holding a scepter?”

Kurt glances over at Blaine, who locks eyes with him and nods resolutely. “Well, I was elected prom queen.”

“Prom queen?” Burt and Carole echo in unison, staring at him confusedly.

“Yep.”

“Did you run for prom queen?” Burt asks slowly, and Kurt scoffs.

“God, no. Prom king and queen are just an archaic form of popularity contests,” he retorts. “No, the kids at my school just thought it would be funny if I won prom queen.”

Anger bubbles up fiercely inside Burt. “So the kids at school wrote you in as a cruel joke?”

Kurt shrugs. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Oh, honey, are you okay?” Carole asks, and she may only have been Kurt’s step-mom for less than a year, but she knows the familiar façade of strength Kurt is wearing.

He sighs, shoulders dropping. “I am now. I was really upset when it happened; I actually ran out of the gym with no intention of accepting the crown.”

“I swear to god, if this is that Karofsky kid’s doing —“ Burt growls, and Kurt shakes his head quickly.

“No, no, it wasn’t him. I promise,” Kurt assures. “Though he was elected prom king, so that was interesting.”

“Why did you accept the crown, hon?” Carole asks, and Kurt swallows around the lump in his throat at the memory.

“Blaine ran after me when I left the gym,” Kurt begins, feeling his boyfriend rub a gentle hand up and down his back in support. “I was a wreck. But I knew that I didn’t want to give in to them all — I had to stand up to them. Because no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t touch us.”

“I’m so sorry,” Carole remarks softly, and Burt just shakes his head incredulously, standing from his chair to pull his son into a tight hug.

“You are the strongest person I know, Kurt,” he says, voice thick with emotion. “I mean it, kid. I’m so proud to be your dad.”

Kurt blinks back a few tears that threaten to fall. “Thanks, Dad.”

When Burt releases Kurt, he notices how his son immediately glances to Blaine. 

“And when David ditched me for our dance as king and queen, Blaine immediately stepped in,” Kurt smiles softly at his boyfriend. “So we both made a statement tonight.”

Burt takes one look at Blaine, who only has absolutely adoring eyes for Kurt, and pulls him into a hug as well. “Thank you for being there for Kurt, Blaine.”

“I always will be,” he replies resolutely, sincere determination in his eyes. 

“Well,” Carole stands from her seat on the couch and crosses the room to them, giving a hug to both Kurt and Blaine in turn. “I’m proud of both of you boys. I made chocolate chip cookies earlier tonight, and if Finn didn’t eat half of them in a pity party for himself, you’re welcome to them.”

“Oh my god, is he okay?” Kurt asks, and Carole rolls her eyes.

“He’ll get over himself. He’s grounded for a few days for starting the fight, but I don’t think he even cares that much about the punishment,” she comments. “He’s just upset about Rachel.”

Kurt snorts. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Carole chuckles. “He’ll be fine with time. Now, I think Burt and I are going to head to bed —“ she glances over at her husband, who nods in agreement. “But you boys can stay up however long you’d like.”

“But when you go to bed, it’s either in the living room together or in separate bedrooms upstairs,” Burt states, and the couple nods in unison.

“Got it, Dad,” Kurt replies. “I think we’re just going to watch a movie and then go to bed.”

Burt nods. “Okay. But remember, we’re just upstairs, so we have a right to check on you whenever, and I know it’s prom night —“

“Oh my god, Dad, _no_ ,” Kurt groans, and Blaine’s face flushes an impressive tomato red. “Good. Night.”

“Alright, alright. Good night, kids,” Burt concedes, following Carole up the stairs to their bedroom.

When Carole crawls into bed next to him, Burt turns to her in question. “You don’t think they’re going do anything...” he waves his hands in place of the words he can’t find. “... _together_ tonight, right?”

Carole pats his arm gently. “Oh, honey, absolutely not. Have you seen them? They’re the epitome of innocent awkwardness.”

Burt chuckles. “That’s what I thought, you know, but a dad’s gonna worry.”

“That’s not the only thing you’re worried about, huh,” Carole says softly, and the strength he had built up in front of Kurt and Blaine comes crumbling down.

Carole pulls her husband in close as tears stream down his face. “I know, sweetheart, I know.”

“I thought it was over,” he manages, fighting back a sob. “Maybe not over, but better. I never would have let him go back to McKinley if I knew this would happen.”

“Kurt wants to be there. It’s his home.”

“Even in the silence, all he gets is hate,” Burt chokes out. “It’s so damn unfair; he doesn’t deserve this.”

He exhales deeply, attempting to collect himself. “I thought it was better. I thought he would be safe again.”

“It’s a cruel world,” Carole remarks quietly. “And Kurt is unfortunately going to have to experience it more than a lot of us. We have to do what we can to keep him safe and supported, but it’ll never truly be over for him.”

“I just want the whole goddamn world to know my kid and then try to hate him,” Burt sighs shakily. “It would be impossible.”

“You say that as someone who’s not a bigoted asshole,” Carole replies gently. “All we can do is love and support him so much that it smothers all the hate he could ever experience.”

“Things need to change,” Burt says firmly. “I don’t know how they will, but they need to.”

“I know.”

“Hell, we also need to think about Blaine,” Burt adds. “I know his folks are not all that crazy about him being gay. Especially his dad.”

Carole nods. “We’ll be there for him too. I don’t think he’s going away any time soon.”

Burt manages a slight laugh at that. “Not with the way he and Kurt look at each other, that’s for sure.”

“They have each other to lean on, too. We’ll get through it together, as a family.”

Burt sighs, pressing a kiss to Carole’s cheek. “Thank you for being you.”

She smiles. “Any time, honey. Now, let’s get some sleep. I think we need it.”

“Can’t argue with that. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

******

“I didn’t thank you for being there for me tonight,” Kurt murmurs from where he’s resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder, the movie playing quietly on the screen in front of them. “So, thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Blaine replies, tilting his head to press a kiss into Kurt’s hair. “You would’ve done the same.”

“Still. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And thank you for helping me tonight,” Blaine remarks. “I really feel... better about everything, you know.”

Kurt picks his head up off of Blaine’s shoulder, nodding. “I do. We’ll always be there to pick each other up when we fall.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prom Queen is an underrated episode, imo.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine
> 
> Feel free to comment any prompts you would like to read during this trying time! I’m here to make everyone feel better if only for just the time it takes you to read a fic :)


End file.
